Emerald Eyes
by HoneyBear164
Summary: I have decided not to attempt this summary, but I guess it would be important to tell you that it's Frerard, set in high school. BTW there are kitties in this, and they are EVIL!
1. Emerald To Amber

Hey there! Welcome to Emerald Eyes! Hope you like; if not go eat a taco or something.

Emerald to Amber

"DAMN!" I shouted when I dropped the box on my foot. I hate moving into new places, especially on my own. Oh right, hey there, I'm Gerard Way and I just moved to Paris. Yeah, Paris, exotic I know. I had to get away from all the shit in LA. So I move to Paris, great game plan. This shit house was all I could find, plus it was cheap. I just hope the American School I enrolled in is okay. It's dark already; I realize when I looked out the window, the night sky illuminating the bright lights of the Eiffel tower. Damn this place is gorgeous. I ran a hand through my blood red hair cautiously and laid out some blankets for me to sleep on. Tomorrow I'll get a bed.

(Frank's POV)

I played a riff on Pansy unthinkingly and stare at my rooms black walls. God I hate it here, I thought when I heard my parents fighting upstairs. It's Sunday, I guess I'll take a walk, even if it's pouring rain outside. Hi, I'm Frank Iero, I forgot to introduce myself. I've lived in Paris since I was 3 with my parents, who had fought since they found out about my sexuality when I was 13, I'm 17 now. I put on my hoodie and opened the window to my second floor bedroom, feeling the cold December air on my face. Carefully, I jumped from my window into the tree, just like I do every day. Grabbing my iPod from the branch it lays in all the time, I jumped from the branch. The air was foggy, and I was already soaked from the cold winter rain. Walking down the street, I began to blast the Misfits in my ears. After walking for a few minutes, I ran into someone and fell to the ground.

(Gerard's POV)

"Fuck, I'm so sorry!" I said, helping the guy up. His hood was up, but he smiled. "It's okay, I wasn't looking where I was going" He muttered, such a beautiful voice. "Look, sorry to be a bother, but do you know where I could buy a bed?" I asked him awkwardly, and a saw a grin tug at the boy's soft pink lips. "I'll take you to a place I know, I'll get you a discount" He said nicely, and I thanked him. "I'm Gerard, Gerard Way" I said, and felt like James Bond. He laughed and introduced himself "Frank Iero, that's a really cool name!"

"Thanks so much!" I exclaimed as we walked out of the furniture store. I had bought a bed, sofa, and TV, plus gotten a huge 65% discount because of Frank. "No prob" He said, smiling at me. I really wanted to pull the hood off, see his eyes maybe. "No, I owe you, how about I buy you lunch" I suggested, and he nodded. We walked down the street, and he took out his ear-buds. "Is that the Misfits?" I asked, hearing the familiar guitar solo from the iPod. "Yeah, you like 'em?" He asked, and I nodded. He laughed, such a beautiful laugh and asked how old I was. "17" I told him, and he looked shocked. "And you're buying furniture?" He asked, laughing when I nodded. "I live alone, just moved here from LA" I told him, and he smiled. "Cool" He said, and we walked into the Café I thought looked good.

After we both ordered, me a large coffee and a bagel, him a vegetarian croissant and coffee. We sat down at a booth by a window, and he took off his hoodie. God he was beautiful, his shoulder length ebony hair included a fringe that covered his left eye. Oh my, his eyes! They were bright green, like grass. "I love your eyes!" I exclaimed, and he laughed. "Thanks, I hate them" He muttered, his green eyes shining as he used his tongue to play with his lip ring. "Come on, off with the hood then, you've seen me!" He said, pulling down my hood. "Wow. Your eyes are like, amber!" He said, staring at my hazel eyes. I giggled, and he smiled "They're nothing compared to your EMERALD EYES!" I shouted, and a lot of people stared at us. I blushed deep red and he stared at me. "You're as red as your hair darling" He said, then froze and blushed. "Darling?" I asked, a smirk tugging at my lips. He giggled nervously and looked around, his deep emerald eyes looking for anything that would save him. "Please, I've been called worse hun" I told him, and he looked back at me, smiling again. He laughed and asked what brought me to Paris. "Nothing really, just the fact that I pissed one too many people off there I guess" I muttered, and Frank looked confused. "Who could hate you, your kind of adorable!" He exclaimed, then stopped again. I laughed "Thanks, your quite gorgeous yourself" I flirted, and Frank blushed. "To answer your question, when the person I'm talking to isn't as cute as yourself, I'm kind of an ass" I told him, and Frank blushed even more. "Bullshit, your sweet as fuck, and always will be!" He exclaimed, and I blushed as red as my hair again.

OOOOOOOOOOOOH! I hope you liked, I for one, am not a fan, but I'm almost never a fan of what I write. R & R Maybe? Also, if you've read my other fics, I could sooo use a Beta right now. LOL I would beta myself, but I bet you can tell I suck at understanding new things. I love youuuuuuuuuuu


	2. Dark Soul behind Golden Amber Eyes

CHAPTER TWOOOOOOOOO! Yayyyy, I feel so accomplished, with all my three stories! I remember that day on vacation when I discovered this website like a month and a half ago, and now I'm here, writing chapter two of my third story! *sniff* I'll spare you the theatrics, considering the fact that it's Gee's job to be dramatic. Sorry, had to…

Dark Soul behind Golden Amber Eyes

"Awwhhh, Frankie!" I exclaimed, sipping the smoothie I bought before we left idly. "Well, Frankie don't lie" He said, and I laughed at his obvious use of third person. We walked through a forest, and I didn't realize until I saw a HUGE tree! "I'M GOING TO CLIMB THAT MOTHERFUCKING TREE!" I screamed and ran towards the enormous tree, leaving Frank wondering what the fuck happened. "Gerard!" He yelled as stared up at me. I was already about 10 feet off the ground, and I smiled "I FUCKING LOVE THIS TREE". Frank was practically dying of laughter as I began swinging on a branch like a monkey. "Damn it Gerard, if you fall, I will personally kick that little ass of yours" Frank exclaimed, and I wiggled my ass at him, "This one? This ass?" I asked stupidly, and he fell of the floor, laughing all the time. "Join me Frankie!" I yelled from my perch on a comfortable seat between two branches about 35 feet off the ground. He cursed when he realized he couldn't even reach the first branch. "Damn your short!" I shouted from my "Chair" and began climbing down to help him up. I laughed when he flipped me off as I reached down to help him, but could barely reach him at all. "You know what, damn it" I muttered and jumped down. "UP!" I shouted, trying to heave Frank up, and he just laughed. "Damn fool, I'm gonna go pick a tree that connects to yours that I can reach" He mutters and walks to a tree close by, with a large branch connecting the two. "YAY!"I screamed and began climbing up to the seat I abandoned, while Frank climbed up as well, trying to get to the branch connecting us together.

"You know what? I'm so fucking scared right now" Frank said, shaking with every nervous scoot on the branch to my tree over 50 feet in the air. "Frankly, no pun intended" I interrupted, laughing nervously, "I'm really scared too" and Frank smiled. "If I fall and die, you will be haunted unless you come to my funeral" He said and I honestly didn't want to go, if it meant seeing him a little more.

_Gee you gay fag, he's obviously straight_

_**Can't I have fun for once?**_

_No. You're useless_

_**Damn it, I'm just trying to move on**_

_Haha you idiot, who could move on from that. Don't you remember that huge dick forced in your mouth, that horrible feeling from the time your dad went too far and broke your rib? Come on Gerard, who could forget that!_

_**Obviously not me considering the asshole THOUGHTS I HAVE**_

"Gee?" I heard Frank's perfect nervous voice ask, bringing me out of the awful thoughts inside my head.

Ooooooooooooooooh shit! Short chapter, sorry, but I kinda wanted to leave the people that started reading ALREADY on a cliffhanger, even if I uploaded the story today, but you knowwww.


	3. Kittens of DOOM

YAY! CHAPTER THREEEE! Happy Valentines Day, personally, it was SHIT. Got to spend NO TIME with my wife, plus I'm sooo confused cuz I don't know if she likes me.

Kittens of DOOM

"Gerard!" Frank screamed, and I was brought out of my thoughts to see Frank hanging on for dear life by one hand, 50 feet in the air. "DAMN!" I screamed and tried to help him up, but didn't succeed. "Hold on" I yelled, trying to sound calm as I tried to explain to him to use the branch as monkeybars to get across the metaphorical abyss of death. He did as he was told, and shimmied towards me. "Come on Frankie, closer" I whispered, and hugged him when he reached me. "You shit! I COULD HAVE DIED!" He screamed, then laughed and hugged me.

We sat on a perch I found about 10 feet from the ground for a few hours, realizing how much we had in common. "You don't seem like the person to piss people off, let alone talk to them" He said, and I was taken aback by his comment. "Well, I mean, sure but, yeah" I stuttered and Frankie laughed. "Your adorable when your shy" Frankie said, and looked down. "I'm going to fall" He said, and I panicked. "Okay, just pull back up, you'll be okay" I whispered, and he laughed. "No silly, I'm going to make myself fall from the motherfucking tree!" He yelled, and I got nervous, "You sure?" I asked, and he answered my question by falling backwards to the floor below. "SHIT! FRANKIE" I screamed, and I heard Frank's adorable laugh from the floor. "That was amazing" He said, wiping grass and a toadstool from his back. I jumped down, landing on my feet, and brushed off the remaining stuff. "What are you, part cat?" He asked playfully, and I thought back to my little cat, Bootsy, and felt a pang of sadness in my heart. "I was, but my cat, Bootsy, died" I mumbled, and Frank hugged me. "It's okay Gee. You can get a new one! See, I'm going to take you to the pet store right now!" He said, and I looked up, my hazel eyes meeting his emerald orbs of perfection. He began dragging me through the forest, through the city, until we came to a little store called "Purr-fection". I laughed at the corny name, but cooed at the little kittens staring out the window curiously. Frank brought me inside, smiling as I went to the little cage that held the kittens.

"Would you like to take one or two out sir?" The girl at the counter asked, and I nodded, choosing two little boys. One was all black except for a star shape on his forehead, and had gleaming fur. The other, looked beaten up, his right ear torn, and his white fur slightly tinged with blood, plus his little black "Boots" on each foot. Frankie laughed when I carried them to the floor, one in each arm, and sat with me as we played with each little kitten. The white cat limped a little, but walked towards me, shaking his little bottom with each step. "He reminds me of you" Frank said, and I smiled. "Yeah, except I'm not that beaten up. You poor little baby boo! What happened to him?" I asked the counter girl, still holding the little baby to my face. "We found him in an abusive environment. His momma was dead, and we tried to raise him, but he stayed really skinny anyway" She said, and I looked at him again, his eyes were really beautiful, one of the little hazel eyes lighter than the other. "You know what, it's a cat you" Frank told me, and I smiled. The little black one was crawling all over Frank's legs and I smiled. "That right there, is a kitten of doom" I said, watching the little fluff ball claw Frankie's leg, then lie down, his lazy green eyes closing. "Wow, his eyes are as green as yours" I said, and Frank looked down at the puff on his leg, smiling. "Excuse me ma'am? I was wondering if we could buy these two little poofies right here?" Frankie asked, and I looked through my pockets for my wallet. Frankie stopped my hands, closing his around mine, and took out his Nightmare Before Christmas wallet. "Here" He said, giving the girl a card. "You shouldn't have to pay for them!" I exclaimed, looking at the price as he added the most expensive kitten food, and three black bowls to the counter. "It makes you happy, I pay for whatever makes you happy" He said, and grabbed the sleeping little cat off his upper thigh. I smiled as the little cat put up a fight as I picked up the soft little honey off the floor. We walked out of the door, him carrying the bag full of supplies, me holding both the kittens. I grunted as we walked up to the cheap little house I call "Home". Frank whistled when I opened the door as he ran his gorgeous eyes over the array of boxes and full canvases. "This, right here, is fucking GORGEOUS!" he said, and I realized he was across the room, pointing at one of my first paintings. I blushed, looking at the large canvas, full of black and red. "You actually like it? I thought it was crap" I said nervously, setting the little cats down, watching them stare around the room, smiling. Frank put down the bag in the kitchen and looked at the paint cans. "Need help?" He asked, and I grinned, nodding. He grabbed the large can of black, I grabbed the red, and we moved to my bedroom.

I whistled, and the white kitten practically strutted in, followed by the black one. I placed them in a little box in the closet, leaving the door open. "Sorry bubba's, won't have either of you getting sick." I muttered, walking back towards Frank, who handed me a huge paintbrush, smiling ear to ear. Laughing, I went to one wall with the black paint. "So, what do you want it to look like?" He asked me, staring at the off-white walls curiously. "This wall will be black, along with this one" I dictated, pointing at two of the walls, "and these will be red!" I shouted, smiling. "Plus, if your good, I'll let you splash red all over the black walls" I said, and Frank perked up. "YAYY!"He screamed and began painting carefully. The smell of fumes filled the room, and I worried about the kittens. "Hold on, I'm gonna close the door and put the kitties in the living room" I said and picked up the box from the closet, placing it by the window in the living room, then returning to find half of a wall perfectly painted cherry red. "Dayum" I whispered, and Frank blushed as red as the paint, and my hair. I joined him, painting my wall black quickly. After two hours, the walls were painted black and red, and Frank looked at me excitedly. "Pwe-pwe-pwease!" He begged, paintbrush full of red, hoping to ruin the perfect black with it. "Go" I allowed him to splash the wall, and I looked away for one second, but returned my gaze to find amazingness. "God damn Frank, that is amazing!" I yelled, and Frank blushed again. He did the same with the other wall, and I copied what he did in black on the red walls. Finishing, Frank walked over to me, smirking and told me to close my eyes. I hoped he would kiss me, but instead I felt wet gooey paint on my face.

He continued painting bright red on my face and finished quickly, falling to the floor, chest heaving in laughter. "Damn it Frankie, what did you do!" I yelled and walked to the bathroom, finding the joker staring right back. I giggled and walked back into my room, smirking. "Why so serious?" I asked, and Frank convulsed with another wave of laughter. "Come on, I'll help you cleanup" He said, pushing me back into the bathroom and grabbed a rag, dabbing my face carefully. "Perfect! Not that you weren't fucking gorgeous before" He said, and I smiled.

_Dear god Frankie kiss me right fucking now!_

_**Oh Gee you idiot, he's straight, we've been through this**_

_God, shut the fuck up!_

_**No**_

_GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY HEAD!_

"Gee?" I heard, and Frank was looking at me, his green eyes full of concern. "Why do I have to get out of your head?" He asked curiously, and I cursed to myself. "Sorry, voices" I said, putting the most adorable smile I could on my face, and Frank seemed to be okay with it.

We let my bedroom air out, and he helped me unpack, even if I told him he didn't have to. "Yes, I do" He said, and I smiled. When it was dark outside, my house looked like a home, and I let the kittens out. "Sit!" I ordered Frank, and we sat on my new couch, joined by both of the kittens, the white one settling on my shoulder, and the black one lightly snoring on Frank's leg again. "Name the black one, I'll name the white" I said, and Frank looked down at the little black puff on his black pants, thinking. "I'm naming mine "Party Poison"" I said, glancing at the little kitten, sitting proudly on my arm. "I'm gonna name mine Fun Ghoul" He said, picking up the little fluff ball, which fell asleep again on his palm.

Awwwwh! I like long chapters :P


	4. Life in Hell with a Guardian Angel

HEYY THERE! Hey there hey there hey you hey therrrrrrreeeee hey there- shut up!

Yeah. Chapter 4!

Life in Hell with a Guardian Angel

"Frankie?" I heard Gee's velvety, husky voice ask from beside me. I opened my eyes lazily, and realized I was NOT in my house. "Shit, what happened?" I asked, and stared across the room, finally seeing Fun Ghoul resting on my lap. "You fell asleep, I was wondering if you had to go home or you could stay here for the night" Gee said, hazel eyes full of light and happiness."FUCK!" I yelled, startling Fun Ghoul and Party Poison from their sleep as I stood up to leave. "Sorry, my parent's hate when I'm late" I said, pulling on my military boots. "So, will I see you tomorrow" He asked nervously and I laughed, planted a kiss on his cheek, and began to walk home.

"Damn it Frank, where the fuck have you been!" My mom yelled when I opened the door, finding my dad sitting at the table, writing down a list of shit he "needs". "Friend's house" I muttered and began to upstairs. "Who is she?" My mom asked, still not convinced that I was gay. "HE is Gerard, he just moved here from LA. I was helping him paint then we played with the kittens I helped him buy. I got to name one, his name is Fun Ghoul" I said, daydreaming until I felt a slap strike my face. "WHAT THE FUCK!" I screamed when I opened my eyes to see my dad towering over me. "I won't have a fag in this house" He told me, and I walked upstairs, flipping him off over my shoulder until I slammed the door, locking it with my key from the inside. "Fuck" I muttered, pulling out Pansy, playing random shit until my phone rang. "Hello?" I muttered into my phone, and heard cats whining in the background. "Hey there, I know the three day rule, but it shouldn't apply when pets need the person" Gerard said, and I giggled. "I'll be over in a sec" I whispered and looked out the already open window. I grunted when I landed on the floor, not as gracefully as Gee.

After walking for about 10 minutes, I got to the small house Gee lived in and knocked on the door. Music blared from inside, and I smiled at the familiar Misfits lyrics to Astro Zombies. The heavy drumbeat faded as Gee turned it down, and I tapped my toes as soon as I heard the kittens whining again. "Hey- wo, what happened?" I said, looking at Gerard worriedly. His cherry red hair was glued to his sweating face, and his all black clothing was torn in some places but mostly splattered in white and red. Honestly, he was disheveled, but I still thought he looked amazing as usual. "Well, when you left, I continued unpacking, and I had to hang up my paintings, plus move this statue I made a while ago. THEN to make things worse, I couldn't open the cat food." Gee whined, and I couldn't help but laugh. "Okay, I'll open the cat food and feed them; YOU on the other hand, will sit down and relax." I assured him, and Gee hugged me, the musky scent of sweat, smoke, and newly fallen snow filling my nose. I looked over at Gerard, who had collapsed on the couch, petting Party Poison idly, but Poison jumped off as soon as the smell of food reached him.

Gee opened his eyes, shocked with the sight in front of him. I had unpacked all of his paintings, hanging them where I thought he would want them, plus I also moved the heavy statue to a corner underneath a light I installed. "Frankie, it's fucking PERFECT!" He said, kissing me on the cheek and I blushed. "No prob" I assured him, and Party Poison plopped down next to me, his entire body about the size of half my foot. "Mew!" He screamed from the ground, jumping up and sitting on the tip of my boot. "God, Party Poison is kind of a sassy little bitch ain't he?" I exclaimed, and began noticing major resemblances between Gee and him. "Awwh, he's just fuckin adorable! Come here Poison, here baby boy" He cooed, and Party Poison sashayed into Gee's open palms. I laughed when Poison jumped onto Gee's shirt, clawing his way up until he reached Gee's shoulders, then lied down to take a nap. "Psh, tell me you don't want Fun Ghoul to do this" He said and stared at Poison's heaving back lovingly. "Thanks so much for the kitties Frankie, you know Fun Ghoul is practically yours right?" Gee said, staring into my eyes, his hazel orbs of love piercing mine. "Awwh!" I said, hugging him, careful of the little puff on his shoulder. Looking down, I saw a black fluff on the floor, and then recognized it as Fun Ghoul. "Hey bubba" I whispered, and Fun Ghoul meowed contently from my palm.

"So" Gee said, we sat on the couch together, Party Poison and Fun Ghoul playing on the floor. I stared into his gorgeous hazel eyes, perfectly silhouetted by smudged black eyeliner. He smiled lovingly at me, and I blushed deep red. "Ooh Frankie, you blushy little booboo!" He teased, pinching my cheek playfully, which only made me blush more. "Damn you Gee, you're not helping!" I told him, and he giggled, which of course made me fall more and more in love with him.

_**Psh, Frank you fucking idiot! STRAIGHT**_

_Oh god, you again. Damn it, I thought I could rid of you!_

_**HAH! Are you retarded? You can't get rid of me you fag!**_

_Shut the fuck up will you! Can't I live my life?_

_**You're not living; you're lusting over a straight guy. Ooh I bought you kittens, please dear god like me now**_

_GO THE FUCK AWAY! GOD_

"Frankie?" I heard Gee whimper, and I returned back to Earth, and saw Gee's perfect pink lips quivering. "Sorry, voices" I explained, and remembered when Gee said the same thing. "Hah! De-ja-vu!" He yelled, and I smiled despite the torturous screams in my head, telling me I was awful, I wouldn't be happy. Gee looked at the clock and asked if I wanted to sleep over, and I smiled, nodding. "Thanks, your awesome" I told him, and he blushed. "Thanks, you're not so bad yourself" He replied, and I joined his redness. "Awwh, what a sweetheart" I joked, even if I meant it. "I'm gonna go ahead and put on pajamas, you want some?" Gee asked, and I nodded. "Thanks" I muttered, and followed him into the bedroom, shocked with the sight. Each wall was covered in posters, but no posters covered the paint splatters. There was an Ikea shelf by the wall, full of small canvases obviously painted by him, considering the little symbol of a sharp-edged G. Two black pillows were laid on the ground for Fun Ghoul and Party Poison, but I highly doubted he would let them sleep on the floor, not in bed with him. He threw one piece skeleton pajamas on the bed, and tossed black pajama pants and a tee at me. "Thanks" I said, smiling at him. "Um, the bathrooms right over there if you want" He stuttered, and I could tell he was nervous. "Psh, nothing we don't have!" I exclaimed, throwing off my shirt. I saw Gee's eyes bulge, and I smirked. "OFF WITH YOUR SHIRT!" I yelled in a fake British accent, which earned a giggle from Gee. "Fine" He said, and took off his shirt. I smirked, trying to avoid eye contact with his perfect body while he fell on the ground taking off his pants. I laughed, he looked like a little 5 year old, and I felt awful thinking about jumping on him and kissing him till his lips go numb, and maybe more after that. I smiled when he got up, standing head to toe in black and white. He grinned at me and we sat in the bed together. "SOFT PAJAMAS!" I screamed when I ran my hand over Gee's arm accidentally. He giggled when I hugged him. "Soft pajamas" I whispered into Gee's chest, the micro fleece tickling my cheek. I think I fell asleep like that, I'm not sure though.

I woke up, opening one eye lazily, then snapping it shut when light blinded me. I looked around after adjusting, and smirked. My right leg was strewn across Gee's body, and most of my chest and head laid on Gee's soft warm chest. I realized Party Poison was on Gee's forehead, and I felt the need to scream out in laughter until I realized Fun Ghoul was on my crotch. Damn, these cat's think they own everything don't they!

Gotta end like that, otherwise everything is pointless haha, I'm gonna work on chapter five as soon as I upload 3


	5. Fuckin Perfect

Yayyy! Chapter Five! Oh yes, I'm trying to take things slow. Hah. BTW I realized that when I get cats, I will get three, Party Poison, Fun Ghoul, and Zazzles (People who watch Big Bang Theory, Bask in laughter with me!)

Fuckin Perfect

There's something on my forehead. What the fuck is on my forehead. Why is there something on my forehead? My forehead doesn't deserve this. "Urffle Durffle" I muttered, clearly annoyed, and I heard a soft giggle. "Hey Gee-Gee, what's up?" I heard Frankie ask, and I groaned, smirking. "Hey there, so what the fuck is on my forehead?" I ask him, and he laughs. "Well, it's fluffy" He said, and I groaned. "Is it, a towel?" I guessed, and he laughed loudly. "It's Party Poison Gee, how is that remotely close to a towel?" Frankie asked and I laughed. "I dunno, where's Fun Ghoul, is he… Ohhhhhhhhhh" I asked, and then saw the large bulge on Frankie's pants. My smirk grew, and he blushed. "NO it's Fun Ghoul, I woke up and he was on my crotch" He explained, and I threw my head back, laughing and scaring Poison. He picked up the small cat, showing me, and I laughed again. "Frankie, your cat is a whore, he gave you a paw-job" I whispered, grabbed Poison, and got out of bed, followed by Frankie and Fun Ghoul.

"YAY!" Frankie exclaimed when he smelled bacon and pancakes, as did Fun Ghoul and Party Poison, who mewed at my feet until I fed them. "Honey, dinner!" I joked, placing two plated of bacon, pancakes, and two pieces of toast on the table, along with two large mugs of coffee. His eyes bulged at the large amount of food on the plate, and I pushed it off as nothing. "Gerard Arthur Way, this is the best damn bacon I've ever had!" Frank yelled when he bit into the crispy pig pieces. "This is one of those foods that have to be cooked right for me, the almost perfect vegetarian, to eat" He explained, finished the food quickly; made an "Om Nom" noise at me, then ran to the bathroom. "FRANK?" I yelled by the door, and heard throwing up. "Frankie, what's wrong? Do you need medicine?" I asked nervously when I heard more gagging. I slowly opened the door to find Frankie slumped over the toilet, finger down his throat. "Gee, I, I, Um" He stuttered, and I was shocked. My Frankie, sweet, healthy looking Frankie, did this? "Oh Frankie" I whispered, and he collapsed on me, convulsing with each sob. "Shh, it's okay now sweetie" I whispered in Frankie's ear, stroking his hair comfortingly. "Gee. I. Can't. Stop. Eating. Makes. Me. SICK!" He screamed, stopping in-between each words to sob more. "Hush baby boy, it's all going to be alright" I said, not sure what to say, but knowing I can't leave him; he's sort of like a lost puppy. Frankie screamed, and I looked up when he threw up involuntarily. "MY THROAT!" He yelled and collapsed on the floor, unconscious. I ran to call 9-1-1, and each little kitten stared at me like everything was okay, no, it's not, the love of my life is FUCKING HURT. "Hello? Yes, I need an ambulance, 164 Oak moss Drive, please hurry. My friend collapsed, he's unconscious, and I don't know what to do!" I whispered in the phone, my voice leaving my body like a ghost in the wind. "Okay sir, stay calm, we'll get to you in a few minutes" A relaxed lady said, and I wanted to scream at her, that nothing is okay, but my voice was gone. Frank coughed and spewed blood all over the floor and bottom part of the wall, and I began to shake. The next thing I knew, Frank was hauled away on a stretcher, and I was following him into the ambulance with a box full of black kitten, I knew he would want Fun Ghoul while he was there.

"Sir? Sir, please wake up?" I heard, and felt someone nudging me. "Urgh, so, what's the news on Frankie?" I asked, rubbing the sleep out of my eyes, and looking at the pretty nurse, who smiled. "Frank's awake, you can go see him. We recommend him going to a clinic or something technical like that for his Bulimia" She said, and I smiled at her use of "technical" words, but frowned at the sight of Frank in a crazy house. "What if, I monitor him, he stays at my house a lot nowadays" I asked, even if I had known him for two days, he was my only and best friend. She nodded, wrote something down, and showed me where Frank's room is. I sashayed in, strutting for Frank, who laughed softly, then winced. "Oh my poor baby "I whispered, reaching out and caressing his cheek comfortingly. "I wanna go home, I miss Fun Ghoul and Party Poison but most of all, you" He said, frowning slightly when a tear ran down his cheek. My house was home to him? Awww. "Well, I'm here, and I have someone for you" I said, smiling and opening the box, giving it to Frank. "FUN GHOUL!" He whisper screamed, clutched his neck painfully, and then smiled at the little kitten that mewed from inside the box. "Thanks Gee, you're amazing!" He said, smiling wide and bright and beautifully. I got up slowly, and lay down next to him, smiling and stroking his hair. He beamed at me, and Fun Ghoul crawled out of the box and onto the area of Frank's inner elbow, snuggling and falling asleep instantly. "Awh!" I whispered, and stared at Frank's emerald eyes, they had a little something in them, love, maybe?

_**Must we go over this again Gerard?**_

_Go the fuck away, can't you tell I'm trying to comfort Frankie?_

_**Ooh, Frankie, what a cute nickname**_

_SHUT THE FUCK UP_

_**Um, no, I don't do what fags tell me to**_

_Damn you_

"Gee-Gee?" I heard Frankie whisper, and I smiled at him, snapping out of the voices state. "Hey now" He said comfortingly, stroking my cheek, his thumb coming back wet. "Damn it! Why am I crying?" I said angrily, turning away and trying to salvage what was left of my eyeliner from yesterday. "Can we go home?" Frank asked innocently, and I was still shocked by his thoughts of home. "I'll ask, they might want you to consult a therapist or something, I think I want one too" I said and got up, leaving Frank to put Fun Ghoul back in the box, cooing at the meowing fluff inside.

"Excuse me, is there anything else you need Frank to do?" I asked the nurse, and she smiled sympathetically. "Well, we need a followup appointment, and maybe a therapist for him" She said, and I smiled. "Okay, can I get an appointment with a therapist as well?" I asked, and she nodded, writing something on a piece of paper, handing me the name of a therapist. "Here you go, Mr. Iero's things are in the closet, after that, your free to leave" She said, and I walked back in. "Get dressed in something more adorable then a short dress that shows your ass and we leave" I muttered jokingly, and Frank got up and wiggled his ass at me, then walked over to the closet. "Ooh, you brought me decent clothes!" Frank exclaimed, looking at the clothes I brought for him with me, the pajamas stained with blood. I looked away mostly while Frank got dressed, but I couldn't help myself, I stole a glimpse at Frank's bare, gorgeous chest. He pulled on his jacket and raised his arm in the air, screaming tada. He wore black skinny jeans, a red top, a leather jacket, his favorite military boots, and red finger-less gloves. I smiled, it all looks perfect on him, even if their my clothes, well, except the gloves and boots. "Lets go" I said, and grabbed the box in one arm, then entwined our fingers. We walked out of the hospital hand in hand, laughing at the haters.

"Thanks for everything Gee-Gee" He whispered when we walked in the doorway, and I smiled. "No prob-" I began to say, but a soft pair of lips stopped me.

Oooooooooooooooooooh, see, I'm one of those people that get excited while reading my own shit, and then add things I wanted to wait for, but I couldn't. Damn, I really suck at this hahahaha!

Closets are for clothes my kitties.


	6. BabyBoy

Yayyy! Chapter SIX! See, I suck at writing this stuff and taking it slow, oh well, I'm gonna take it fast (THAT'S WHAT SHE SAID, or he said, depends on the sexuality of the couple XD)

Baby-Boy

"Frankie" I moaned quietly as he nibbled on my lower lip, asking for access, which I granted quickly. He pulled away quickly after our tongues touched, and smiled at me. "You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that" He whispered, and I shivered. "I've wanted to too, I just wasn't sure you liked me" I said nervously, and he led me to the couch, sitting and patting the area beside him. When I sat down, we crossed our legs and shifted so we stared at each other, and Frank ran a hand through his ebony hair. "Gee-Gee, your amazingly sexy, and funny, and sweet, and just beautiful" He said, and I blushed as red as my hair, which I shook out of my eyes, practically twitching with the ache to kiss him again, to feel his velvety pink lips on mine.

_**Whore, fag, bitch, dirty, whore, ugly**_

"Fuck" I muttered and reached down to pick up Poison who sat in front of the couch. "What's wrong baby?" Frank asked, and I tried to shake the words out of my head. "Nothing" I whispered and looked down. "Gee-Gee, look. At. Me" He ordered softly, holding my face up with two of his fingers so I looked at him. "You tell me whats wrong, you know I won't hate you, you know my dirty secret" He said, his emerald eyes piercing my hazel's as he nibbled on his lip ring. "Well. My dad sorta raped me. I tried to tell people, and they just called me a fag and ran away. Nobody really hated me, except my ex girlfriend, ex for a reason. I told her, and she ran just like everyone else. I was hiding from the truth with her, she was basically my wall, to hide from my sexuality. So I stole a little money from my dad, and came here, I had to start over somehow" I explained, and tears ran freely from my cheeks. One splashed onto Party Poison, who complained and jumped off the couch. "Gee, I'm so sorry baby. It'll all be alright now, I won't let anyone hurt you, even if I die trying" Frank whispered, pulling me into a hug, stroking my hair. "Frankie, I couldn't live with myself if you got hurt." I said, allowing the eyeliner to stain my cheeks. He kissed me lightly, and my heart fluttered.

_**Whore, fag, bitch, dirty, whore, ugly**_

"God damnit!" I screamed, pulling away from the kiss and hitting my head hard. "GEE!" Frankie yelled and grabbed my hands. "What the fuck!" He screamed and I cried out, but had no idea what I was saying. "Gee-Gee. Calm down baby-boy, it's all okay now" He hushed me from my screaming state, and I shook, trying to shake the words out of my head

_**Whore, fag, bitch, dirty, whore, ugly, whore, whore, whore, whore, fag, fag, fag, fag, bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch, dirty, dirty, dirty, dirty, ugly, ugly, ugly, ugly**_

I opened my eyes slowly, my head pulsing with the words screaming at me. Black dots filled my vision, and I saw Frank reach out to me, but everything went black, then white, then red, then black again.

"Gee, Gee-Gee, Come on Gee open your eyes. GERARD!" I yelled, trying to wake up Gee, who fell back onto the chair with a painful crunch. "Come on back Gee, please" I begged, and his eyes fluttered, like he was trying to open his eyes, but couldn't. "Baby, please. I won't leave, ever. My parents can suck my dick, I wanna be here, with you" I whispered, and I saw his mouth tug at a smile, but heh was still unconscious. "What other promise do you want Gee. I promise to marry you someday, I promise to fight for you, any day, any time. I won't ever leave you, I would die if I even attempted." I promised, over and over, until I saw Gee's hazel orbs of light show. "Gee!" I sighed and collapsed on him, and he rubbed my back comfortingly. "I heard it all, holding you to it all" He whispered, and I smiled. "Your allowed darling" I laughed and kissed his cold lips passionately. "Gerard, I love you" I mumbled into the kiss, and his tongue joined mine in an elaborate tango of love. Gerard pulled back and smirked "Frank Anthony Iero Jr. I love you too" He said, and I smiled "Gerard Arthur Way, I will end my days with you in a hail of bullets." I replied, and his smirk grew, until he looked like the joker.

"Frankie, why do you have to marry me someday?" He asked, and I thought he didn't want to marry me. "Oh, well, I love you and-" I was interrupted by a light kiss. "Why not now?" He asked, and smiled at me.

GSHIFOOMBASMTOTF! Gasping So Hard I Fall Out Of My Bed And Spill My Taco On The Floor

That poor taco.

Well, that was short. This was fun, I'll do a longer one later. Thanks for reading Emerald Eyes


	7. Into the Future

I promised I would do a one-shot or another chapter of Emerald Eyes, and here's the Emerald Eyes 10 years later!

Into The Future

"Gee! It's your turn to get up!" I muttered and threw the pillow over my head to block out the crying of our second child, Bandit. Cherry stood in the doorway, suckng on her thumb and asking us to make Bandit stop. Gee groaned and got up, taking Cherry's little hand and walking her to her room, then trudging towards Bandit's room. I smiled when I heard Gee singing to Bandit and the crying immediately stopped. That man, my husband, is amazing!

Gee crawled back into bed and meowed like Party Poison and Fun Ghoul, who passed away a year ago. Oh yeah, we're kind of famous now, as weird as that is! My Chemical Romance got SO popular, and we got to pick nicknames. Gee chose Party Poison, and I chose Fun Ghoul, to commemorate the little poofies that brought us together more than that furniture store and that tree. Our bandmates, Ray and Mikey (poor Bob left) all got names too, Jet Star and Kobra Kid. It's a pretty good time to be a kid of us right now, Cherry is the most popular little girl at her pre-school. I don't get how I got so lucky, to meet the sweetest motherfucker in the world, to adopt the two sweetest little girls, to have two of the most talented men in a band with me, all the amazing fans.

Fun Ghoul out.

(Gee's POV)

I sang Welcome to the Black Parade as soon as the door to Bandit's room opened, and Bandit's tear stained eyes stared up at me in the darkness. I re-plugged in the Hello Kitty nightlight she owned and gave her the stuffed cat that laid by her feet. Bandit smiled, and I realized Cherry stood by the door again. "Daddy? Why does everyone scream at you?" Cherry asked innocently, and I laughed softly, picking her up and twirling. "Nobody's screaming at Daddy, they just like the music daddy makes" I explained, and she smiled, running back to her room. I crawled into bed next to Frankie, snuggling into his side. How did I get to deserve this sexy, funny, sweet man? How do I deserve the two sweetest daughters in the world? How do I deserve the best band, the best fans in the world? I don't know, considering how much of an ass I always was in LA, even if I live here now. Paris will always be my favorite place, it introduced me to the love of my life.

Party Poison out.

Oooooooooh, it's short I know, but you can deal with it now can't you?


End file.
